An Empire For You
Yet another fanfic by a socially inactive weirdo, enjoy! (i'll code this laterrrrr) Chapter One: Sounds Like a Warning Kinkajou tried to hide her giggles as her husband, Prince Turtle, turned the tablecloth into a pineapple. "Stop! You'll lose your soul!" Turtle gave her a reassuring glance. "My soul spell is perfect. Besides, you can always transform me into a nap loving NightWing RainWing hybrid if I go insane." At this, Kinkajou burst into a fit of giggles, and Turtle turned the pineapple back into a tablecloth. "How's the book with Qibli going?" Kinkajou asked Turtle. Kinkajou knew Turtle wasn't a fan of talking about animi, but loved talking about writing and reading. Turtle had recently started writing a new scroll with Qibli, after getting on the bestsellers list several times over. "It's going well! Qibli has a sharp mind for writing dystopian fantasies, which I hadn't predicted would be a strong suit of his." Turtle got a faraway look in his eye as he described vivid fantasies, and Kinkajou interrupted every so often, which Turtle didn't mind. Hey, at least he knew she was listening. After a couple minutes, Turtle looked at the clock Kinkajou had made out of a grapefruit. “Oops, I’m late!” Turtle floated his binder into his talons. “See ya!” Turtle teleported over to Qibli’s house. Qibli opened the door for him, and Turtle noticed he had the storyboard laid out on the dinner table. Turtle levitated his coat onto a hanger. “Where’s Umber?” Qibli frowned. “I could have just put it on a hanger myself, Turtle. The soul spell might have a loophole. I’ve already considered three possibilities.” Qibli exhaled. “Umber is visiting Reed and Pheasant, which I hadn’t predicted would be his idea of celebrating his anniversary of coming out of the closet. Shall we get started on the writing?” Turtle nodded. They worked on the storyboard and Qibli had gotten the rough draft of the prologue finished when a message scroll popped out of Turtle's binder. He unfolded the parchment and his jaw dropped. "What's it say?" Qibli asked, cocking his head. "Moonwatcher is missing." Turtle said, gathering up his stuff. "And the queen of the RainWings has been killed." Chapter Two: Smells Like Teen Spirit The assassination attempt was pretty easy, actually. While Deathbringer was out getting fruit, the dragon marched up to Queen Glory's hut and killed her. (Glory had been blaring Nirvana at top volume, so she didn't really hear anything.) Deathbringer, Qibli, and Turtle quickly arrived at the scene. No footprints or DNA was found, but a note was. In the case where I die and have not publicly chosen a successor, or have had a dragonet, Kinkajou will be queen. Sinserly, Glory ”It‘s her.” Qibli noted. “See? She spelled sincerely wrong. Glory definitely wrote this.” ”Are you sure? I mean, she did dot her i‘s with skulls...” Turtle said, only half convinced. ”Even if she didn’t write that, we need to alert Kinkajou first. If the RainWings find out that they have no Queen, another Magnificent could arise.” Qibli sighed. “We’re doomed.” Deathbringer nodded. “We most certainly are doomed. Turtle, you need to tell her.” Turtle sighed. “Okay. But this isn’t going to be easy.” ”Nobody said it was easy.” Qibli said. “I’ll go with you.” Turtle and Qibli lifted off, flying towards Turtle’s house. When they arrived at the door, Kinkajou opened it. “Aw, you guys look so depressed! Want a sorbet?” Qibli was tempted to say yes, but Turtle barreled forward. “Kinkajou, Glory has been killed.” Kinkajou dropped her sorbet. “WHAT?” ”This means you are Queen of the RainWings,” Turtle finished as Qibli picked up the sorbet and examined it. Kinkajou sighed. “I always wanted to be Queen, but not under these circumstances.” Qibli offered her the sorbet, which she politely declined. He shrugged and popped it in his mouth. Kinkajou walked out the door. A light drizzle had started up. She dejectedly took off. ”Kinkajou!” Where are you going?” Turtle inquired, following her. ”Well, I have to go be queen, don’t I?” Kinkajou said. Chapter Three: Heaven Forbid Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Content (Perilthechamp)